


The Wedding Planner

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins begins to plan the wedding from A to Z after Dean Ambrose proposed to him in the most untraditional way imaginable, but conflict starts during the planning...





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE PEEPS! ♡♥ ;)

After Dean Ambrose was bold enough to pop the question out of nowhere in the middle of nowhere, Seth Rollins went straight to planning the wedding - he couldn't have it turn out like the proposal did.

"So, you're gonna let me pick out your suit and tie for you?" Seth said, as he holds a to-do list in one hand with a pen in the other.

"Well... I don't know why I can't just wear a pair of ripped jeans, and a plain white t-shirt... but yeah, sure." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Great!" Seth said, as he began to burn it down, I mean, write it down, "So, my mom, stepdad, and older brother will all be there..." He added, not catching the disheartening look in his fiancée's ocean blue eyes.

"Seth..." Dean said, moving closer to stroke his thigh, "Can't we just invite Roman? I mean, you already know that I... that I don't have any family members to invite." He finished, but was barely able to given the touchy topic.

"Dean, listen..." Seth said, stopping his stroke to gently take his hands into his, "I already accepted your lousy proposal, now the least that you could do for me is man up, and let my mother see her son get married." He added, which unfortunately sounded harsher out loud than it did in his head.

Dean didn't respond back verbally, but he certainly did physically when he yanked back his hands, then turned around to face the TV, which he then annoyingly started blasting - pissing Seth off as he tried to concentrate.

And just as Seth was about to lose his cool, he heard a loud knock on the front door, which Dean completely ignored, so he was forced to get up, and answer it.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Seth said, wrapping his arms around Roman Reigns - he could really use a friend right about now.

"Hey, why the tight hug?" Roman said, as he slowly untangled Seth from him.

"Come in, and I'll give you the full story." Seth said, holding open the door for him as he made his way inside his apartment.

After Seth explained the whole entire situation to him, Roman had just two words for him at first, "Well, sh!t..." He said, leaning his back against the chair, "I mean, you guys are fighting like an old married couple, and you're not even married yet!" He shouted, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, Ro..." Seth said, putting his head down in shame.

"But I think you also know something else..." Roman said, which caused Seth to quickly lift his head back up.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Seth said, he's willing to be enlightened by him.

"That Dean's feelings are far more important than your "dream wedding"..." Roman said, standing up before delivering his final words, "And that you'd never make him feel like how he felt before meeting us... trash."

Roman then headed back downstairs to check on Dean now, which left Seth haunted by the deep words from his best friend.

"Hey..." Dean said, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at this point.

"I just got done talking to Seth..." Roman said, trying to make eye contact with him, but he wasn't having it.

"Yeah?" Dean said, with his voice sounding more raspy than usual, "And what'd that scumbag have say to you now?" He added, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"He had to say sorry..." Seth said, as he carefully made his way down the stairs.

"And why would he say that?" Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Because... because I don't really care where you proposed to me at or... or if the world will be watching our wedding or just the two of us... I'm deeply sorry, Dean." Seth said, as he started to break down in tears.

"Seth..." Dean said, quickly getting up to consult him.

"Let's just forget about everything, everyone! And let's go run off, and get married somewhere, anywhere!" Seth said, nagging on Dean's arm.

"Well, if you're sure..." Dean said, staring straight at the floor.

"Positive." Seth said, as he began to start kissing his neck, which Dean couldn't help, but begin to pant from it as he closed his eyes.

"Guys, I'm still here, remember?" Roman said, not sure if he should find this sight really funny or just plain gross.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, we apologize, Rome." Seth said, giving him a look of sorrow, but then whispered in the ear of Dean, "But just wait until our wedding night..." Which made Dean shudder, and Seth liked it.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Seth Ambrose." Dean said, walking back over to Roman.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dean Rollins?" Seth said, following closely behind him.

"And here we go again!" Roman said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Listen, I'm 'the man' in this relationship... it only makes sense." Dean said, that easily solves things in his opinion.

"Look, I already agreed to sell this apartment in order to move in with you at your place in Las Vegas... spare me." Seth said, he's had enough of charging things for him.

"Guys, stop!" Roman said, jumping up to get right in the middle of the two, "Now let me think..." Roman said, he then started pacing back and forth until... "Ambrollins! You guys can go by Ambrollins." He finished, staring at the both of them.

"Dude, you're good!" Dean said, giving him a high five.

"And you gotta come to our wedding, just you." Seth said, begging with his hands.

"Hey, I don't know if my wife would like that, I mean, she loves weddings." Roman said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, come on... for us." Dean said, now begging along with Seth.

"Okay, fine!" Roman said, he couldn't let his "brothers" down, not like that anyway, "But I'll do you boys one better though, I'll find a way to be the one to marry you two clowns!" He added, flashing them a huge smile.

"Ooh, pastor Roman? I like it!" Seth said, bursting into laughter.

"Now I'm really, really ready for it you guys!" Dean said, unable to contain his excitement.

"So am I." Roman said, then wrapping his arms around both men, as they all soaked in this emotional moment as one.

**Author's Note:**

> guys thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D it really does put a smile on my face! ♥ :)


End file.
